


Notes From A Scientist

by TerraYoung



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr post that said, basically, what if Carlos talked about Cecil in his recording notes as much as Cecil talked about him. It’s written as if we were reading the transcript of the recording. Includes my personal headcanon that Carlos is from Eureka (of the titular tv show) but knowledge of the show shouldn’t be needed beyond knowing what GD is. For reference, GD = Global Dynamics and is where all of the scientists in town work. Also available on fanfiction.net and tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

Day One in Night Vale.

Drove into town with Drs. Finch, Donovan, and Vorpal. Drs. Green, Cameron, Jacobs, and Tyler were in the other car. We headed first to the rented lab that we’ll be using for the next year. As we drove in, the radio switched itself on to a local news station. We were unable to either turn it off or find a station with a differing broadcast.

The broadcaster, whom we later found out is named Cecil Palmer, began his program – at least, the section to which our radio tuned into – by describing a dog park that no one’s allowed to enter because of the “hooded figures” residing inside it. He continued by mentioning angels appearing in an “Old Woman Josie’s” house. Those must be city-wide inside jokes. It’s the only thing that makes sense.

Then he added that a team of scientists – us – had entered Night Vale. Someone from GD must’ve called ahead or something. Anyway, Cecil…er, Mr. Palmer talked about us entering the town, where the lab was that we were renting – apparently “no one” makes pizza like Big Rico. Weird. – and continued by saying that one of the scientists’ hair is, quote, “perfect”.

He was either talking about myself, Dr. Donovan, Dr. Cameron, or Dr. Jacobs, as he was using “his” and we’re the only male scientists with hair.

More on track, we had drawn straws to see who would officially announce our arrival. I had the shortest one, so I had to go up and talk. (even though they all know I hate public speaking). I introduced myself and told them that I and my team had come to Night Vale because they were the most scientifically interesting town in the US. I then added that we wanted to know just what was going on around here.

Mr. Palmer was not there, but somehow he was able to describe the events of the meeting. He apparently was talking about me earlier as he said that the new scientist is named Carlos. Mr. Palmer went on to talk about my appearance, of all things, and told how he “fell in love instantly” when I smiled. What is up with him? Is he trying to provoke me or is he being earnest? It’s kind of creepy either way.

Unrelated to Mr. Palmer, we inspected a house that, by all rights, should not exist. Wind was blowing through it, no heat signatures were detected, and a bird – I think it was a bird – flew right through the brick chimney. We were unable to get concrete evidence.

On a semi-related note, Dr. Tyler set up our seismic monitors and the needle immediately begin to jerk up and down. We checked, double-checked, and even triple-checked, but the monitors were working perfectly fine. I called the radio station, so Mr. Palmer could warn the town, but I was brushed off. He just told the town to send in an insurance claim and moved on.

Ghost cars are also apparently no cause for alarm – note to self to inspect that later – and the weather is apparently music.

_*annoyed sigh*_

I went into the station during the break to test for radiation and other abnormal materials. The Geiger counter I brought with started beeping the moment I stepped in the building. I thought it might be broken –even though I knew new batteries had been put in it earlier – but it was fine. The counter got more excited once I stepped into Mr. Palmer’s broadcasting room, and got really crazy when I put it up to the microphone. I tried warning them, saying that they could all die – that they should be dead – but no one listened. Mr. Palmer actually laughed.

Even the sun has something wrong with it. Sunset occurred ten minutes later than it was supposed to. My team and I checked every clock we could – analog, digital, cellphone – and it definitely was late. Do I even need to say what happened when we tried warning the town?

That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.

 


	2. Chapter Two

 

                    Day five in Night Vale.

                    Several more bizarre happenings have occurred in the past few days.

                    The sun has continued to set at the wrong time, but inconsistently. What I mean is, it set ten minutes late on Monday, three minutes early on Tuesday, a full _hour_ late on Wednesday, and five minutes late yesterday. And there’s no explanation yet as to why. None of the – for lack of a better word – natives to Night Vale seem to know or care. Responses to questions ranged from “whatever” to “if that’s what it wants to do, why should you care?” and every bit of weird in-between.

                    I’m starting to wonder if we’re gonna get any valid data, but then again we’ve only been here a week. Can’t lose hope yet.

                    Mr. Palmer’s been mentioning me in pretty much every broadcast. He keeps saying how I and my hair are “beautiful and prefect”.  It’s still kind of creepy, but he seems to mean it at least. Better creepy than malicious, right?

                    ….And now I’m talking about my personal life. I apologize.

                    _Anyway_ , mini-tornados have been popping up all over Night Vale. They’re approximately three feet tall – I say ‘approximately’ because none of them have stayed in one place long enough to get a valid measurement. Every time I, or any of my colleagues, have gotten close to one it disappears. It seems like the mini-tornados are…no, it’s impossible. It seems like they’re _avoiding_ us. Can’t be.

                    Tried calling the radio station again – the council and police station aren’t picking up – but of course that didn’t work. Mr. Palmer just said, and I quote, “Oh, those things? Probably just the secret police again. And if you’re going to continue to call so much, you might as well call me Cecil. I have to go now – break’s almost over.”

                    _*annoyed sigh*_

                     Secret police? Really? I swear this town gets stranger for every second we’re stuck – uh, _staying_ here. And, secret or not, how can they create mini-tornados? Or control them, for that matter? Whatever.   

                    On the horizon, and approaching steadily, is a gigantic glowing cloud. Cecil has reported that someone has _died_ because of it, but doesn’t seem to care. I hate to sound like a broken record, but I have to drive home the point that this town is apparently blasé to the strange happenings that occur here.

                    Though, considering what can happen in Eureka, who am I to judge?

                    …It’s _different_ though. Stuff in Eureka can be explained by science. Here in Night Vale? _*sigh, followed by three loud beeps*_

                    Dr. Jacobs just texted to say that the glow cloud is raining dead animals. Might leave later to investigate.

                    Anyway, Mr. Palmer is reporting on the radio that the sheriff’s secret police are looking for a _five-headed **dragon**_. A _dragon_. And he sounds as earnest as ever. Either it’s true or he just _believes_ it’s true. Whichever it is…

                    Forget the existence of the library? Can’t believe this place. A lion?

                    Okay, _now_ what’s going on? I’ll bring the recorder closer.

                    _*rustling noise*_

                    “ _ **-h  a  s      n o     n  e  e  d       f  o  r      t  h  o  u  g  h  t  s       o  r      f  e   e  l   i  n  g  s     o  f      l  o  v  e.**_

 _**“T  h  e    G  L  O  W  C  L O  U  D     s  i  m p  l y I S.      A  L  L      H  A   I  L      T  H  E     M  I  G H T Y      G L O W  C L O U D.** _  
  
  
_“A  L  L       H A   I  L._  
  
  
 _“A  N D    N  O  W,    S  L  A  V  E S    O F  T H E   C L O U  D, T  H  E    W  E  A  T  H  E  R._ _”_

_*rustling noise*_

                    That was Cecil speaking there. It was weird. One second he was normal, the next – . I don’t know. I simply don’t know. Maybe I should call in, see if he’s alright?

                    …No, I’m sure he’s fine. It must’ve been a publicity stunt – something to drive up the ratings. That’s all.

                    No new news on the glow cloud from Dr. Jacobs. From what I can see out the window, it’s still raining dead animals. I’m gonna try to grab one without getting hit.

                    _*clicking sound*_

_*silence*_

_*clicking sound, some rustling*_

                    Alright, I’m back. Managed to snag what looks like a chameleon – I don’t know much about zoology, so don’t take that as fact.

                    There are about three gashes on its left side about half an inch each. Purple ooze is coming out of them. Again, I don’t know much about chameleons, but I don’t think that’s supposed to happen. Dr. Finch just came in– I’ll ask her.

                    Dr. Finch – can you take a look at this?

                    _*muffled footsteps approaching*_

                     Yeah, I ca – what the hell? What _happened_ to that thing?

                    It dropped out of that weird glowing cloud outside. That’s all I know.

                    Chameleon blood’s supposed to be a reddish-brown, not-not _purple_. Are they all doing that?

                    Not sure – this was the only one I grabbed.

                    I’ll get another one.

                    _*muffled footsteps departing*_

_*door opening and closing*_

                    Okay, now the ooze is spreading. It’s dissolving the chameleon. _Shit._ Uh, how do I stop this?

                    _*running footsteps*_

_*paper towel tearing*_

_*running footsteps*_

                    I-I’m applying some paper towel, but the ooze is just eating that up, too. I’ll try to get it in the hazardous materials bin. Assuming that won’t dissolve, too.

                    _*muffled noises such as scraping and a lid opening*_

                    Okay, that worked. Sort of. The body’s still dissolving, but the bin isn’t at least.

                    …Dr. Finch hasn’t returned yet. I’ll go check on her.

                    _*clicking sound*_

_*prolonged silence*_

_*clicking sound*_

                    Dr. Finch is dead. Sh-she got hit by some of the purple ooze and it dissolved her in seconds. There’s no body, so we can’t hold a normal funeral, but we’ll have a service tomorrow and call her family.

                    Rest in peace, Tamara.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

                   

                    Day Twelve in Night Vale.

                    Books aren’t working. Dr. Tyler was the first of my team to notice. He opened one and sparks came shooting out. Honestly, it’s a miracle he wasn’t electrocuted.

                    Dr. Tyler, Dr. Jacobs, and I tested several books and got a variety of results ranging from a vague meat smell to biting to a gas, that when tested, turned out to be tear gas like the one used in World War One. No idea yet as to how we didn’t die.

                    I called Cecil, and he said he’ll warn the town.

                    So mini tornados and deadly radiation aren’t considered threats, but books that haven’t managed to…to kill someone are? Wh-what happened to this town’s priorities?

                    …I’m no-not feeling so well. I-I started f-feeling a little nervous before, th-then worried, and now…now I – I –

                    _*loud clattering noise*_

                    _*muffled whimpering that lasts for a few minutes*_

                    _*sounds of someone standing up, mild rustling*_

                    I’m sorry about that. It was like I just had a panic attack or something. Worst one I’ve ever felt – maybe it was a side effect of the book’s gas? Not looking forward to testing that theory.

                    Apparently I wasn’t the only one – Cecil’s mentioning it now on his broadcast. He’s saying it affected the whole town.

                    Note to self – find out exactly what Desert Bluffs is. Seems like a rival town, but here who knows what’s up. I mean, I wouldn’t wish what I felt earlier on anyone.

                    …Wait, is he-? I can’t _believe_ him! I got, maybe, two inches cut of my hair cut the other day, and now Cecil’s condemning the man who did it like he had killed me!

                    And now he’s going on and on about how his bosses are threatening to kill him because he tried to describe them on-air. Yeah, right.

                    He _does_ sound really scared, though. Can anyone be that good of an actor? I’ll write a letter later if I have time. Not that I really _need_ to, but…better safe than sorry, I suppose. Cecil may be more than a tad obsessed with my hair, but he doesn’t deserve to die.

                    There’s some really weird noises coming from the background of the radio, like thunder in a blender or something. Wish I could turn this radio off, but that’s apparently impossible. Oh well.

                     Anyway, we haven’t been able to explain the non-existing house yet. Nor have we found a reason as to why the sun refuses to set at the correct time. The glow cloud – which disappeared a few hours after it first appeared – is currently unexplainable as well.

                    I’m getting disappointed on that front, but at least there’s no shortage of activity to study. For example, how does an entire town suffer a panic attack at the same time? Is there something in the air? Or the water? I’ll start collecting samples tomorrow.

                    Okay, things are getting really crazy on the radio. Cecil’s got to be lying – how can someone be absorbed into another person?

                    There are some bizarre sounds coming from the background now. Almost like screeching of some sort…it doesn’t sound human. Is that possible?

                    If Cecil wasn’t lying about the dragon last week, then his bosses might _not_ be human.

                    _*slow sigh*_

                    If someone had told me a month ago that I’d seriously say one day that dragons were real, I’d have laughed in their face. But after nearly two weeks in Night Vale…I almost think I can believe in anything.

                    How did that quote from Alice in Wonderland go? “I believe in six impossible things before breakfast”? Well, whatever it is, that’s what living in Night Vale does to you.

                    ….Not the worst mentality in the world.

                    I hope Cecil will be okay.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.

 


	4. Chapter Four

                     Day Twenty-Six in Night Vale.

                     Have to keep this one short – the City Council is voting today to remove a door in Radon Canyon. It’s keeping a bunch of Plutonium from killing everything in a hundred-mile radius, but do they care? No! All they care about is that the warning sign on the door is an eyesore.

                    Don’t even have time for a proper dinner beforehand. I was planning on having some pizza, but I’ll just grab some gum for now.

                    Lavender? What kind of a flavor is that? Better than nothing, I suppose.

_*wrapper crinkling*_

                    Not bad. Anyway, the sun actually set on time yesterday. Dr. Donovan said it was five seconds early, but no one else agreed with him. No sign from the glow cloud, and no more city-wide panic attacks. Thank goodness.

                    On a semi-related note, Cecil survived…whatever the hell was going on with his bosses.

                    …Is that the time? _Crap_. I’m late! I’ll add notes after the meeting.

                      _*clicking sound*_

_*prolonged silence*_

_*clicking sound*_

                    I got there just in time. Presented my case against the door removal to no avail. The measure was passed and now this whole town is doomed. Totally doomed.

                    _*loud beep*_

                    Sorry about that – Big Rico’s was closed by the meeting’s end so I’m having ramen noodles tonight.

                    Dr. Cameron reported that the sun set normally tonight as well, though there was a bizarre blue flash shortly before it dipped below the horizon. I’ve heard about green flashes, but a blue one? I’ll check it out tomorrow.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.

 

XxXx

 

                    Day Twenty-Six in Night Vale.

                    …Weird. Just got a strong feeling of déjà vu. Anyway, I’ll have to cut this one short – the City Council is voting today to remove a door in Radon Canyon. It’s keeping a bunch of Plutonium from killing everything in a hundred-mile radius, but they don’t care! All they care about is how the warning sign on it is an eyesore.

                    I don’t even have time for a proper dinner beforehand. I was planning on having some pizza, but I’ll just grab some gum for now.

                    Lavender? That’s a weird flavor. It’s better than nothing, I suppose.

                    _*wrapper crinkling*_

                    Huh. Not bad. Anyway, the sun actually set on time yesterday. Dr. Donovan said it was five seconds early, but no one agreed with him. No sign of the glow cloud and no more city-wide panic attacks. Thank goodness.

                    On a semi-related note, Cecil survived…whatever the hell was happening with his bosses.

                    …Is that the time? _Crap._ I’m late. More notes will be added after the meeting.

                    _*clicking sound*_

_*prolonged silence*_

_*clicking sound*_

                    I got there just in time. Presented my case against the door removal to no avail. The measure was passed and now this whole town is doomed. Ab-so-lutely doomed.

                    _*loud beep*_

                    Sorry about that – Big Rico’s was closed by the meeting’s end so I’m having ramen noodles tonight.

                    Also on the meeting, one of the “angels” – which look nothing like the traditional type, by the way – gave me a funny look as I left the town hall. No idea what that was about.

                    Dr. Cameron reported that the sun set normally tonight as well, though there was a bizarre blue flash shortly before it dipped below the horizon. I’ve heard about green flashes, but a blue one? I’ll have to check it out tomorrow.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.

 

XxXx

 

                    Day Twenty-Six in Night Vale.

                    …Weird. Just got a strong feeling of déjà vu. Anyway, I’ll have to cut this one short – the City Council is voting today to remove a door in Radon Canyon. It’s keeping a bunch of Plutonium from killing everything in a hundred-mile radius, but they don’t care! All they care about is how the warning sign on it is an eyesore.

                    I don’t even have time for –

                    _*phone rings*_

                    Really? Someone has to call me _now_? Hold on.

                    _*rattling noise*_

                    _*muffled speaking*_

                    Hello? Yes, this is Carlos.

                    I have to what? Eat at Big Rico’s? I don’t have time – I have to stop the Town Council from passing that measure tonight.

                    _Yes_ , it’s that important.

                    A little bit, but everyone gets déjà vu. That doesn’t mean we’re all trapped in time loops.

                    Look, I’m sorry, but I have to get going now.

                    _*phone clicking*_

_*rattling noise*_

                    That was Old Woman Josie – she told me that her angels believe I’m trapped in some kind of Groundhog’s Day-type scenario. I think something similar happened to Sheriff Carter back home, but the odds of it happening again in a completely town…

                    I can work out the odds later. Just in case, I’ll try my hardest to stop the vote from passing. If anything could make a day repeat, it’s that.

                    …Is that the time? _Crap_. I’m really late. I’ll add more notes after the meeting.

                    _*clicking sound*_

_*prolonged silence*_

_*clicking sound*_

                    I didn’t make it in time. Well, I should clarify. I was able to make my case just fine – and lost – but Big Rico’s was closed by the time I got out. Old Woman Josie shot me a disapproving look when I showed up.

                    …Kind of reminded me of my abuela.

                    Anyway, since I didn’t stop the vote, today’s gonna repeat again. Wish there was a way to leave myself a note.

                    Wait, why is the memory light flashing? Lemme check – I’ll get right back to notes soon.

                    _*clicking sound*_

_*prolonged silence*_

_*clicking sound*_

                    Apparently this tape is almost full. I listened to it and I have three recordings on it – all of them for my twenty-sixth day in Night Vale. I have an idea, hopefully this’ll work.

 

XxXx

 

                    Carlos, this is yourself. Yeah, I know it’s weird, but stop thinking it out and _listen_ , okay? You’re – we’re – I’m – whatever. _You’re_ trapped in a time loop, repeating the same day over and over. When you listen to this, it’ll be for the fourth time. You **_have_** to stop the measure from being passed. Do whatever it takes or you’ll be trapped forever. Got it?

 

XxXx

                    I tried to stop the vote – even brought up the time loop – but no one would listen. I don’t know if this is possible. One more time. If it doesn’t work on my fifth time, I’ll try something else.

 

XxXx

 

                    Guess what? I couldn’t stop the vote. Again. I don’t think it’s possible. Old Woman Josie keeps telling me to eat at Big Rico’s. I’ll try to fit it in on my sixth try. Here’s hoping.

 

XxXx

 

                    I’m right outside the courtroom. It doesn’t seem like I’ll have time to stop the vote _and_ eat at Big Rico’s. I’ll decide once I get in there.

                    _*running footsteps*_

_*door slams open and shut*_

                    There is no time! No more time!

                    _*door slams open and shut*_

_*running footsteps*_

                    I’m going to

                    _*pant*_

                    head to Big Rico’s

                    _*pant*_

                    now. Hopefully, this will

                    _*pant*_

                    break the pattern. That’s

                    _*pant*_

                    all for today. This is

                    _*pant*_

                    Dr. Carlos Munoz, re-

                    _*pant*_

                    cording from Night Vale.


	5. Chapter Five

                    Day Forty in Night Vale.

                    Obviously I am no longer trapped in a time loop. That was, quite possibly, the _weirdest_ event I have ever experienced. And considering I’m from Eureka and currently reside in Night Vale, that’s saying a lot.

                    Just yesterday, some kid – a member of the football team, I think – grew a second head. For no reason! And nobody, besides my team, thought it was odd.

                    Speaking of my team, Dr. Tyler left to head back to Eureka earlier today. His sister’s wedding is coming up soon. He should be back within a month.

                    …If he _wants_ to come back, that is.

                    Anyway, the sun has resumed refusing to set at a proper time. Wonderful. This week it’s ranged from an hour late to fifty-nine minutes early. No more bizarre flashes – that might’ve been caused by the time loop, though.

                    Still no conclusive data from the non-existent house. To be honest, I think we’re all too afraid to see what happens if we get too close. It’s pretty freaky.

                    _*slow sigh*_

                    Cecil stopped by earlier. He was asking a bunch of questions about the _moon_ of all things. It’s interesting finding out that some things non-Night Vale residents take for granted are brand new here.

                    And he was _so_ excited about it, too. I think Cecil had, like, a million things to ask me. He kept going on and on…I’m pretty sure I got them all. It was a little hard to understand him since he was talking so fast.

                     Cecil tried to give me a hug as thanks, but I just said that all he had to do was not talk about this on the radio. Time will tell if he keeps up his end of the deal. Knowing Cecil, he’ll probably devote ten minutes just to talking about my “perfect” hair.

                    _*soft chuckle*_

                     Can’t believe him sometimes…

                    … _Any_ way, what was I talking about before I went off on a tangent? Oh, right – updates on our current studies!

                    No sign of the glow cloud, luckily. I still have nightmares about what happened to Dr. Finch. The chameleon never fully disintegrated, by the way. It had gotten down to just being a tail left when it disappeared.

                    What else…? Books finally started working again a few days ago. Well, when I say “work”, what I mean is they have stopped trying to attack anyone who opens them. They’re still unreadable, though. Every one of them is in some language neither I nor my team can recognize.

                    Dr. Green called for a linguistics expert, but hasn’t heard back from Eureka yet. Hopefully we’ll either be able to consult with one, or one will come and join us, before the books become readable again.

                    “Before the books become readable again”. Put that on the list of things I thought I’d never say. Along with pretty much everything else that’s happened in Night Vale. This town is incredible…and I’m not sure if I mean it in a good way or a bad way. It’s definitely one of a kind, that’s for sure. Like a snowflake.

                    Speaking of which…it’s snowing outside! That’s –

                    I was gonna say “impossible”, but then I remembered that I’m in Night Vale, land of the impossible. Even then, Night Vale is in the middle of a desert. Stuck in a heat wave. In August. Who knows, it might not even be real snow. About as likely as actual snow.

                    _*loud thump*_

                    Someone just threw a snowball at the window. Probably some random kid. Anyway, I should probably get a sample or two. See if it’s actual snow or not.

                    _*loud thump*_

                    Hopefully, whoever’s throwing those things won’t hit me.

                    …Wait, I think that’s Dr. Jacobs.

                    I think he’s challenging me to a snowball fight. That would be an easy way to get samples, right? Besides, I can’t let him think I’m too scared to fight him.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.


	6. Chapter Six

                    Day Fifty-Four in Night Vale.

                    Dr. Tyler called yesterday to say that he isn’t coming back to Night Vale. He _says_ it’s because he can’t find our location on the map, but I think he just doesn’t want to deal with all of the crazy stuff here anymore. Considering he was nearly electrocuted by a book, I can’t say I blame him.

                    …Actually, I’m surprised no one else wants to leave yet. I’m surprised _I_ don’t want to leave. No, I know why I don’t want to leave. It’s the same reason why I became a scientist – I’m fascinated with learning how and why things work. Like, why do baking soda and coke create a jet stream of soda when mixed together? How does a cloud make rain?

                    And there’s no shortage of things to figure out here in Night Vale. Everywhere I turn I find a new mystery lurking around the corner. Another phenomenon to investigate. When the grant’s used up, they might have to drag me out of here.

                    Most of the people aren’t too bad, either, lack of concern over their town’s oddness aside. Old Woman Josie invites me over for dinner about once a week, Steve Carlsburg’s given me directions a couple of times…

                    What’s Cecil’s beef with Steve anyways? Did they use to date or something?

                    N-not that I _care_ who Cecil’s dated or anything, it’s just – I was just – whatever.  

                    _Anyway_ , the undetectable earthquakes have started up again. Not as bad as they were the first day, though. Basically the equivalent of tremors. Still have no idea how no one in Night Vale can feel them.

                    I called Cecil so he could warn the town, but only got a busy signal. So much for _that_ idea.

                    In other news, a miniaturized train set has suddenly appeared outside Big Rico’s. I don’t mean that it wasn’t there last night and was there by morning, I saw it pop into existence with my own eyes. One second an empty parking lot, the next the lot was completely filled with the train set.

                    I went over to investigate around noon today. The trains, from what I could tell, didn’t run on batteries or charge. Puffs of black smoke were coming out of the smokestack. That seems to suggest they were running on burning coal, but how?

                    They’d either have to refuel automatically – uncommon, but not impossible, I guess – or there were miniature people inside the trains. The second option would normally be impossible, but having lived in Night Vale for nearly two months, I’ve learned that the impossible explanation is usually the right one.

                    I crouched down beside one of the slower trains to look inside when Cecil interrupted me. I don’t have the best memory, so I doubt this is accurate.

                    “What are you doing down there?” He asked.

                    “Investigating the train,” I answered. “It just appeared out of nowhere.”

                    Cecil just stared at me for a moment before nodding eagerly. “Makes sense. Have you found anything interesting yet?”

                    I stood up. “Yeah – the trains seem to be coal powered, which is unusual for miniature train sets. Usually they run on batteries. I’ve seen a few expensive ones that were solar powered – you know, they had solar panels on the roofs – but those are pretty rare.”

                    “Well, if you find anything dangerous,” he began, “and the show’s not going, you can call me at home.” With that, he handed me a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it and walked away.

                    I spent about another hour looking, even ate lunch there, but found nothing of consequence.

                    If it wouldn’t cause another time loop, I don’t think I’d eat at Big Rico’s anymore. I tried the “slice of the day” and my stomach’s been knotting up ever since. My palms were sweating earlier as well – maybe I’ve caught a cold?

                    Note to self to pick up some cold medicine later.

                    Anyway, sunsets have been occurring at a normal time, but now sun _rises_ are acting weird. The sun has been rising in increased amounts for the past week – two minutes, then four, eight, sixteen, and so on. Dr. Vorpal was the first to notice this as she always gets up before the crack of dawn.

                    Books returned to being in their natural languages a few days ago. We were able to get an expert to translate one passage, but it just came out to be a bunch of nonsensical words. When they went back to normal, their stories had returned as well. Don’t have an explanation for that either. Oh well.

                    That’s all for today. This is Dr. Carlos Munoz, recording from Night Vale.


End file.
